zombiepanicfandomcom-20200214-history
Guns
Guns are the basic weapons used for fighting the undead in Zombie Panic! Source. Every survivor starts with a random pistol (Glock17, Glock18c, USP, or for late joiners, the PPK). Types of Guns Several types of guns exist in the game, with each gun having its own fire rate, capacity, ammunition type, damage, and inventory presence. 'Pistols' Pistols are often considered backup weapons, although they can be used effectively as primary weapons also. Experienced players may carry more than one pistol to avoid reloading at the wrong moment, as changing weapons takes less time than reloading. Pistols are commonly used to finish off a zombie or used to fend off zombies towards the beginning of the round, before other weapons have been acquired. Pistols (with the exception of the Revolver) all do same damage (STILL TRUE?), regardless of distance. Pistols use Pistol Ammo, which comes in a red box with 15 rounds. The Revolver however, uses Magnum Ammo, which comes in a white box with 6 rounds. *Glock 17 *Glock 18C *USP *PPK *Revolver 'Shotguns' Shotguns can be strong defensive weapons due to their high damage value, but they also have a slow fire rate, short range, and their heavy ammuntion, so they must be used carefully. A point blank shot from a shotgun will cause serious damage, and can often score a kill with only one shot to the head at close range. Shotguns are notably less effective at longer range, and it is often wiser to wait for zombies to come closer before attacking. Shotguns use Shotgun Shells, which appear in packs of 8. *Winchester *Super Shorty *Remington 'Rifles' Rifles are the most versatile weapon type, boasting high capacities, a fast fire rate, and high damage, which makes them viable weapons for almost all defensive and offensive situations. However, players must be wary of their ammunition, as rifles can quickly run out of ammo due to their high fire rate. One skilled survivor with a rifle can easily kill several zombies with only one magazine. Rifles use Rifle Ammo, which comes in a yellow box with 30 rounds. *MP5 *M4 *AK-47 'Explosives' Explosives are weapons that are commonly used in a supportive role, usually in defense or as a means of attacking opponents behind cover. Explosives are the only weapons that can create splash damage, and they are frequently used against groups of zombies or zombies lurking behind cover. Explosives generally use up a single slot of the survivors weapon inventory, in such cases as an IED, but Grenades can be stacked with 3 grenades per weapon slot. * HE Grenade * IED Weapon Hoarding Grabbing multiple weapons and ammo is considered hogging, and is highly frowned upon. A hogger or "hoarder" is often easily found, as it easy easy to spot the slowest moving human (however, they could be simply fatigued). If they are often changing weapons and one can see that they have multiple rifles, shotguns or too much ammo, they are considered a hoarder. Weapon Statistics Damage does not differ by range (the shotgun is an exception as fewer pellets will hit a target at longer ranges) but does differ by hit location. Headshots do triple damage for all weapons regardless of range. A point-blank shotgun blast to the head does 270 damage, which will result in a one-hit kill on both regular zombies and the carrier alike. All non-headshot hits made on a target do identical damage. Fire rate was determined by recording the audio of a clip being fired off from each gun, and the time in between shots measured using Audacity. For the weight of items, check Item Weight. Ammo When picking up ammunition it is recommended to leave the ammunition types that you do not need for other players, as they may have the proper weapons to use said ammo types. The ammunition types include Pistol, Magnum, Shotgun, and Rifle. On the player's HUD in the bottom-right corner, a small box displays the ammunition types being carried, the amount, and the weight of the ammunition. By pressing the default key "V" you can select any type of ammo as long as you currently have it. As well, when pressing the default key "T" you can drop selected ammo. This not only increases speed, but can be used to supply teammates in a stressful situation. Note that this does not discard the ammo, it simply drops it as any ammo would be in its box form. If you dropped it, you can pick it up again, if reachable. Defensive Situations When in a defensive situation, such as holding down a room or capturing an objective, you can be a specifically defensive ally by collecting ammunition to supply your team with while they fight. However, you should only do this when you are completely safe. This weighs you down immensely and can easily get you killed should you be too reckless. If holding down a large room, you should scout out in the safety of the surrounding area to supply with your team. If you can't openly talk, you should put the ammo somewhere the other survivors can easily get to it. This is critical to your group's survival. Also, don't waste ammo unless you have a clear shot. While being bombarded by attackers inside a barricaded area, there is no way to get out through that entrance to obtain ammo. If you do manage to escape, be extremely cautious, as if there are enough zombies, they will surely converge on you, not leaving you a chance to get ammo altogether. Offensive Situations Most useful when traveling with a partner. If you know your partner's ammunition type, sometimes it can be useful if your weight allows so to carry a spare magazine for them when facing a somewhat overwhelming amount of zombies. If this is so, remember to keep moving. If it falls "quiet", move quickly to a relatively safe area and transfer ammo with each other. This has also been known to be useful when converting to an emergency defensive stand. Category:Guns Category:Weapons